batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Death of Superman
(Digital) (Ultra HD Blu-ray - Blu-ray - DVD) |genero = Animación Acción |anterior = Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay |siguiente = Reign of the Supermen}}The Death of Superman (en español La muerte de Superman) es una nueva adaptación del cómic de mismo nombre de 1992 creado por Dan Jurgens, Roger Stern, Louise Simonson, Jerry Ordway y Karl Kesella. Es la décima película animada del Universo de películas animadas de DC. Fue estrenada el de 2018 en formato digital y el en formatos Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray y DVD. Por otro lado su segunda parte, Reign of the Supermen sera estrenada el 2019. Sinopsis Cuando un monstruo alienigena salvaje emerge de un lugar subterráneo de descanso y desata una devastación descontrolada, la Liga de la justicia es rápidamente llamada para detener a esa colosal fuerza de la naturaleza. Pero pronto se hace evidente que sólo Superman puede lidiar contra esa monstruosidad que ha sido apodada como Doomsday. Luchando a través de todo Estados Unidos, los dos luchan hasta el cansancio hasta llegar al corazón de Metrópolis. Golpe a golpe, Superman finalmente acaba con la amenaza de Doomsday a medida que lanza un último puñetazo y colapsa para siempre. Historia Ataque de la Intergang La policía de metrópolis acude con urgencia hacía la alcaldía donde la Intergang mantiene de rehenes al alcalde y su esposa, ayudados por unos trajes y armamento de tecnología alienígena. A causa de eso los oficiales y sus patrullas son fácilmente derribados, pero eso no le impide a los detectives Sawyer y Turpin encararlos de frente. El par de agentes no tarda en ser abatido por los thumb|left|300px|Superman se enfrenta a la Intergang. bandidos pero en el momento en que sus vidas se ven en peligro Superman aparece justo para salvarlos. Usando su velocidad y fuerza sobre humana, el héroe detiene rápidamente a los villanos y evita que continúen arruinando la reputación de la ciudad. Con la Intergang arrestada y habiendo recibido el agradecimiento del alcalde, Superman se cruza a Bibbo Bibbowski, otrora marinero que actualmente posee un restaurante, en la multitud de testigos. Bibbo lo facilita por otro trabajo bien hecho y al instante aparece Jimmy Olsen para tomarles una fotografía que inmortaliza su amistad. A continuación Superman se comunica con la Liga de la Justicia para pedir ayuda y en menos un parpadeo aparece Flash, que rápidamente se queja que siempre lo llamen para encargarse de la limpieza después de una pelea. Al instante también arriba Cyborg que, al determinar que la tecnología usada por la Intergang proviene de Apokolips, decide a regañadientes llevarle una muestra a su padre para que la analice. Dicho eso él y Superman se machan dejando a Flash a cargo de la limpieza, que se unirse a los Jóvenes Titanes solo si no tiene límite de edad. Lois y Clark A continuación Superman se traslada hacía los laboratorios S.T.A.R para una reunión pactada con Lois Lane. Gracias a que los reportajes de la periodista le ayudaron a la ganarse la confianza de la población, él la escolta hacía el interior del laboratorio donde un grupo de científicos estudia la nave que lo trajo a la Tierra. Luego de explicarle los conceptos básicos sobre como la nave lo mantuvo con vida, Superman entra en contacto con uno de los cristales que funcionaban como combustible y despliega un holograma donde una IA avanzada le brinda información sobre Kriptón, su historia y su gente. Con gran orgullo Superman le pide a Lois escribir un reportaje para que el mundo pueda conocer sobre sus padres biológicos y el legado de la casa de EL. Terminada la entrevista Lois le comunica su preocupación de que el mundo vuelva a verlo thumb|300px|Lois conoce sobre Kripton. como un alienígena, pero eso a Superman ya no le preocupa y acto seguido se ofrece a llevarla volando hacía el Daily Planet para ahorrarle el taxi. La periodista accede y obtiene un viaje por lo más alto donde contempla maravillada los paisajes al resguardo de los fuertes brazos de Superman. Una vez en el interior del Daily Planet Lois se choca con Clark Kent y lo lleva hacía la sala de archivos para poder besarlo sin ser vistos. Ella se muestra emocionada por el viaje que harán juntos el fin de semana pero Clark le dice que deberán suspenderlo; ella se molesta brevemente hasta que descubre que la cancelación se debe a que los padres de él están de visita en la ciudad. Lois se alegra de finalmente tener la oportunidad de conocerlos pero su novio se muestra dubitativo de presentárselos. Lois comienza a creer que pierde el tiempo con esa relación, pero al final Clark acepta llevarla a que los conozca a pesar que eso le hace sentirse nervioso, pero ella le aclara que nada que puedan contarle sobre él podrá sorprenderla. Indagaciones Esa noche en los laboratorios S.T.A.R Silas Stone analiza la pieza recogida por Cyborg y Superman con la ayuda del doctor John Henry Irons, el cual es gran fanático del Hombre de Acero desde que le salvó la vida durante el ataque atlante. John les comenta que el metal de la armadura de la Intergang es de Apokolips y que posee la propiedad de aumentar su dureza con el tiempo, sin embargo para ser producido se necesitan más recursos de los que poseen en esos laboratorios. Al escuchar eso Superman deduce quién estuvo detrás del ataque por lo que les da las gracias y se marcha, mientras Cyborg y su padre se disculpan por no haber thumb|left|300px|Luthor niega estar involucrado con la Intergang. hablado en tanto tiempo. Poco después Superman visita a Lex Luthor, que cumple arresto domiciliario con una tobillera electrónica, y lo culpa de proveerles armas a la Intergang. Luthor niega las acusaciones con un argumento viable por lo que Superman decide marcharse tras dejarle en claro que la ciudad nunca lo amará. Tras su marcha Lex le propina un furioso golpe a un maniquí de entrenamiento. En el Daily Planet Lois es abordada por Cat Grant, quién ha descubierto sobre su relación con Clark, con la insistencia de oficializarla. Lois aclara en que ella y Clark son solo amigos, pero Cat le advierte ser cuidadosa al recordarle que Kent es una persona a la que no le gusta que nadie se le acerque demasiado. Inicia el día del juicio En el espacio Hank Henshaw y su tripulación de astronautas, entre los que se encuentra su esposa, trabajan en la reparación de la estación espacial Excálibur con gran tranquilidad, sabiendo que si algo malo llegaba a suceder siempre podrían contar con la ayuda de Superman, el cual lo salvó una vez en el pasado. De pronto no muy lejos de la Tierra aparece un tubo boom que lanza un enorme asteroide rumbo al planeta. En el planeta Luthor acude a LexCorp disfrazado y recupera la tobillera electrónica que le dejo puesta a un científico para poder moverse con libertad. En el espacio la NASA le comunica a Henshaw que se aproxima una lluvia de escombros no identificada, por lo que él le ordena a sus compañeros evacuar inmediatamente hacía el transbordador. thumb|300px|Henshaw muere esperando que Superman salve a su tripulación En LexCorp Lex humilla a unos cuantos científicos por no ser tan inteligentes como él antes de ser puerto al tanto sobre la situación en la estación espacial Excálibur mediante de unas grabaciones jaqueadas. Inmediatamente los astronautas ponen en marcha el transbordador pero la nave no se separa a tiempo de la estación cuando esta es alcanzada por la lluvia de escombros. La desesperación los invade a medida que la estación empieza a ser desguazada, pero solamente Hank se muestra optimista, confiado en que Superman aparecerá en cualquier momento para salvarlos. No obstante el casco de la nave se abre y la mayor parte de la tripulación es eyectada hacía el vacío del espacio; Hank aguarda la llegada del héroe pero todo termina cuando el transbordador es arrasado por el asteroide que, al ingresar a la órbita de la Tierra, se descompone y revela a una criatura apresara en su interior. Eventualmente los restos caen en las profundidades del océano atlántico, y de inmediato un científico de los laboratorios S.T.A.R se comunica con Lex para informar el punto exacto de la caída; con esa información Luthor organiza una expedición para recuperar primero esos restos. El monstruo de las profundidades Superman y Wonder Woman entrenan en la sala de proyecciones holográficas del Salón de la Justicia simulando un combate contra Cheetah y Metallo. Tras el combate Diana dirige el tema de la conversación a la irónica preferencia de Clark a que lo llamen Superman, nombre que le fue dado por Lois Lane, cuando thumb|left|300px|El monstruo asesina a todos bajo el agua. en la realidad la periodista no conoce su verdadera identidad. Clark aduce tener una relación complicada como la que tuvieron ellos, que fue buena mientras duró pero que se acabó por la imposibilidad de Diana por mantener la fachada de la doble identidad. A continuación Cyborg se comunica para convocarlos a la sala de reuniones. Por otro lado un submarino de Lex Corp se sumerge en las aguas del océano atlántico para buscar el sitio del impacto del asteroide. En las profundidades los científicos se encuentran con una patrulla de soldados de Atlantis que acuden a investigar primero. De pronto un monstruo emerge desde el sitio del impacto y masacra increíblemente rápido a los soldados. Viendo el agua manchada de sangre los científicos se dejan de llevar por el terror y ruegan por que los dejen huir, pero de golpe el monstruo ataca el submarino y los asesina. Sin más víctimas a su alrededor el monstruo emprende el camino hacia la superficie. Al ver los videos del ataque Lex se muestra interesado por ese ser que podría suponerle un reto a Superman. Cuestión de identidad En el Salón de la Justicia la Liga se congrega para su reunión semanal donde tratan temas como el presupuesto del equipo. Luego de eso tocan el tema del incidente del Excálibur, que queda a manos de Aquaman y sus soldados. Terminada la reunión Batman les informa que no podrá asistir a la siguiente porque debe acudir a una charla con el director de la escuela de Damian. Ese comentario desata las burlas de Flash y Green Lantern. Tras eso Flash comenta que tampoco podrá asistir por ese día se celebrara el ensayo de su boda con Iris, e inmediatamente se disculpa por no invitarlos ya que será solo para la familia, pero al escuchar eso Superman le pregunta si su prometida conoce sobre su identidad secreta. Flash le responde que se lo dijo hace años y Aquaman agrega que esa clase de información no puede ser guardada hasta el último momento. Superman thumb|300px|Lois conoce a los Kent. expresa sus dudas hacía los peligros que supone la vida que llevan, pero Flash le remarca que el matrimonio se basa en la confianza. A continuación los héroes se marchan para celebrar en honor a Barry, dejando a Clark dubitativo en su asiento. Esa noche los Kent organizan una cena para conocer a Lois; ellos se muestran gentiles y cuentan toda clase de anécdotas sobre Clark que maravillan a la periodista sin embargo a él le resultan demasiado incomodas por la cantidad de información que revelan. A los pocos minutos Clark termina con la cena bajo la excusa de no aburrirla y la escolta hacía la salida para buscarle un taxi que la lleve a casa, pero Lois se molesta por perderse la oportunidad de poder conocer más sobre él. Clark le repite que ella es lo más importante de su vida, pero Lois admite sentir que existe algo que él se empecina por no contarle y al final decide macharse caminando sola a casa. Por otro lado bajo el océano Mera supervisa la recuperación de los restos de soldados masacrados, mientras Aquaman le sigue el rastro al asesino hacía la superficie. Por su parte Clark tiene una pequeña charla con su madre sobre la importancia de los secretos; él le expresa su miedo de poner en peligro a Lois si le cuenta la verdad, pero Martha le remarca que ella es alguien especial y que a él lo criaron para que fuera feliz y no para que se quedará solo. La derrota de la Liga de la Justicia En las montañas cercanas a un pueblo circundante a Metrópolis, el monstruo del espacio encuentra un pequeño campamento siendo asaltado por un oso salvaje. Sin miramientos la criatura asesina al animal junto a un par de aterrorizados campistas. Al día siguiente en el Daily Planet Lois nuevamente es abordada por Cat, que intenta averiguar cómo resultó la cena con los Kent. Una vez más ella contesta con evasivas thumb|left|300px|Diana advierte a Clark sobre el ataque. hasta que otra vez choca con Clark en los pasillos. Él, aparentando ser dos simples compañeros de trabajo, la invita almorzar al restaurant de Bibbo Bibbowski para contarle algo importante, y ella acepta. De pronto Clark recibe una alerta de la Liga de la Justicia por lo que se escabulle hacía las escaleras de incendios, dejando a Lois temiendo que se acerque el final de su relación. En las escalera Clark se comunica con Wonder Woman, que le informa que sobre actividad peligrosa relacionada con una criatura en un poblado cercano. Él se ofrece a suspender su cita para tratar el asunto pero Diana le dice que no lo haga ya que los demás están en ello y promete volver a llamarlo si llega a ser necesario. En el poblado cercano a Metrópolis el monstruo desencadena la destrucción. La policía intenta detenerlo pero sus disparos resultan inútiles contra su poderosa piel. Tras mascarar a civiles y oficiales por igual el monstruo intenta atacar a una muchacha, pero afortunadamente Hawkman aparece y le da varios golpes con su mazo mientras llegan Batman, Flash y Green Lantern para evacuar a los civiles. El monstruo resiste los arrastres provocados por el arma sin ninguna herida más que un pequeño agujero en su traje de contención; de inmediato él agarra al héroe y lo deja inconsciente a golpes. Green Lantern rescata a su compañero y arremete contra el monstruo usando todo el poder de su anillo, pero este resulta inútil ante la enorme fuerza de la criatura. Al final Hal cae igual que Hawkman, por lo que Flash se apresura a ponerlo a salvo y de paso agarra el mazo, con el que ataca al monstruo de manera veloz y sucesiva hasta que lamentablemente es noqueado por un brutal golpe en la cabeza. Desde la distancia Batman ataca al monstruo con unas micro-bombas y se encarga de hacer el llamado de alerta cuando el enemigo se centra en él. Lex Luthor visita las instalaciones del proyecto CADMUS donde Dabney Donovan lleva a cabo una serie de experimentos para clonar a Superman y thumb|300px|Batman esquiva los ataques del monstruo. crear un ejército de criaturas poderosas. Lex le insiste en que apresure su trabajo pero Dabney le responde que necesitará de más tiempo y algo del ADN de la criatura del espacio que le menciono. Tras eso Luthor pregunta por el estado del joven clon de Superman que descansa en una capsula, el cual el científico le confirma que continúa creciendo al ritmo esperado. De golpe Mercy Graves los interrumpe para informarles que encontraron a la criatura. En el pueblo Batman le arroja todos sus gadgets al monstruo mientras este lo persigue por todo el pueblo ocasionando devastación. A pesar de sus agiles movimientos de pelea Batman termina con un brazo roto y solo consigue desgarrar un poco más el traje de contención de la criatura. La furia de la amazona Lois y Clark se reúnen en el restaurante de Bibbo, donde el dueño los entretiene con algunas de sus anécdotas sobre Superman antes de entregarles el menú. Una vez solos Clark le dice a Lois que quiere decirle algo que lleva guardando mucho tiempo; ella cree que intenta romper su relación pero él reúne el coraje de confesarle que es Superman. Al inicio Lois lo toma como una broma pero cuando Clark se quita los lentes y ella se fija con detenimiento en su rostro se da cuenta que su comportamiento misterioso finalmente tiene sentido. La revelación resulta algo abrumadora para Lois, pero Clark le dice que nunca le contó su secreto porque solo deseaba hacer lo correcto mientras mantenía a salvo a las personas que amaba. Tras eso le informa que aún guarda un último secreto, pero de pronto Lois recibe un llamado del trabajo informándole que un monstruo que ya derrotó a media Liga de la Justicia se encuentra camino a Metrópolis. Al levantar thumb|left|300px|Wonder Woman ataca al monstruo. la mirada la periodista se da cuenta que Clark ya partió dejándole una pequeña nota escrita en la que le dice que su ultimo secreto es que la ama. A los pocos segundos Jimmy Olsen aterriza con un helicóptero en la calle para llevarla hasta el sitio del conflicto. Entretanto el monstruo le arranca un brazo a Cyborg, vapulea a Aquaman y arroja al Detective Marciano contra una gasolinera, desatando una explosión que lo envuelve en llamas. Malherido, Batman continúa arrojando batarangs pero se salva gracias a Cyborg de no ser aplastado por un automóvil lanzado por el enemigo. En ese momento el monstruo deja de lado a los héroes y parte hacía Metrópolis, dejando a Batman y Cyborg heridos. Wonder Woman emerge de entre los escombros y persigue al monstruo mientras Bruce levanta la mirada y pide que Superman se apresure. En Metrópolis Wonder Woman encara al monstruo y lo ataca con toda la fuerza de sus puños, incluso con su escudo y espada, pero nada consigue herirlo o cansarlo. Eventualmente Diana recibe una seguidilla de golpes en el suelo que la dejan derrotada; para acabar con ella el monstruo toma los restos de su espada e intenta apuñalarla, pero por fortuna Superna llega y lo aleja con un disparo de su visión de calor. Tras comprobar que Diana sigue con vida Clark decide enfrentar a la criatura, pero Wonder Woman lo toma de la mano y le pide que luche sin restricciones o de lo contrario todos morirán. Desencadenado El monstruo se pone de pie enfurecido, con el traje de contención completamente roto, y choca sus puños contra los del Hombre de Acero. Su fuerza equipara a la Superman que, para increíblemente, es golpeado por la propia visión de calor del monstruo. El héroe comienza a sangrar pero aún así vuelve a thumb|300px|Superman inicia el ataque contra Doomsday. combate, mientras Lois cubre la pelea desde el helicóptero y su informe es seguido desde todos los rincones de Metrópolis incluido el bar de Bibbo, que no duda en que Superman ganará. La periodista se pregunta en vivo si el héroe lograra vencer a ese día del juicio andante, y en el Daily Planet Perry White ordena nombrar a la criatura como Doomsday. Luthor sigue la pelea por televisión de camino a una instalación secreta y teoriza que Doomsday es una especie de arma lanzada contra la Tierra para erradicar la vida como parte de un plan de conquista, y se pregunta quien además de él lanzaría una cosa como esa. Dado que la victoria de Superman no parece probable, Lex saca a relucir una nueva armadura de ataque con la que planea acabar con la criatura en caso que el héroe no lo consiga. Superman y Doomsday pelen y caen sobre un puente plagado de automóviles llenos de personas, ocasionando terror y destrucción. A pesar de sus heridas Superman salva a cuanto civil puede mientras el monstruo sigue arrojándole vehículos. Tras recibir una seguida de golpes Superman se abalanza contra Doomsday y contraataca con cuanta cosa encuentra en su camino, pero la fortaleza de su enemigo resulta inquebrantable. Eventualmente Doomsday lo golpea al punto tal de comprometer la integridad del puente; frente a ese peligro Superman agarra un enorme cable de acero y maniata al monstruo, pero las sacudidas de Doomsday hacen que puente se tambalee. Con gran rapidez Superman salva a un pequeño de ser aplastado por unos escombros en caída, y el niño le da un fuerte abrazo como agradecimiento. Por desgracia Doomsday se libera, pero Superman arremete y lo lanza contra la bahía; desde allí se golpean mutuamente hasta ser lanzados de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. Tanto Lois como los Kent observan con gran dolor la pelea. De golpe Doomsday se fija en el helicóptero, por lo que toma al abatido Superman y thumb|left|300px|Lois le ruega a Clark que pida refuerzos lo arroja hacía ello, haciendo que impacte contra la cola de la aeronave. Clark despierta a tiempo y toma al helicóptero para aterrizarlo con cuidado en una azotea; al verlo gravemente herido Lois le ruega que llame a los refuerzos pero Clark le responde resignado que él es los refuerzos. Doomsday avanza provocando estragos para llegar hacía ellos por lo que a Superman no le queda otra más que volver a la pelea; velozmente corta la cola del helicóptero y la utiliza para golpear con gran fuerza a la bestia. Lanzándolo al cielo, Superman ataca a Doomsday con una seguidilla de puñetazos y disparos de calor, pero más allá de las nubes Doomsday agarra de la capa, lo sacude, y le da múltiples cabezazos mientras caen a la tierra como un asteroide. Al impactar en el suelo ambos provocan un estruendo que sacude a toda Metrópolis. La muerte de Superman Lois y Jimmy llegan de inmediato al sitio del impacto pero se topa con el iracundo Doomsday. Afortunadamente aparece Lex con su nueva armadura de combate y ataca a la bestia con un rayo de kriptonita. La fuerza del ataque de Lex lanza al thumb|300px|Doomsday ataca a Lex. monstruo a cientos de metros de distancia, dejándolo en la entrada del Salón de la Justicia. Allí Luthor le propina una serie de puñetazos mientras le grita que esa ciudad está bajo su protección. Cuando la criatura aparenta derrota Lex saca una cuchilla para rematarlo, pero sorpresivamente Doomsday lo derriba con su visión de calor y a continuación le desgarra la armadura con sus propias manos. Lex clama por su vida mientras Doomsday lo arroja contra un pilar, pero en ese momento Superman se pone de pie y evita que el millonario muera por el choque. Lex se fastidia al ver que al héroe le quedan fuerzas para pelear, pero Superman lo ignora y se lanza de nuevo al ataque, llevando al monstruo hacía el interior del Salón de la Justicia, lugar que destruyen con una poderosa onda de choque que surge al golpear sus puños. Mientras el edificio se derrumba Superman y Doomsday continúan golpeándose hasta que Clark es derribado por un devastador golpe en el pecho. Inmediatamente el monstruo le envuelve el cuello con la capa para estrangularlo y le aplasta la cabeza contra el suelo. Viendo eso Lois le arroja una piedra a Doomsday y se planta ante la criatura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mientras Doomsday avanza hacia ella convirtiendo un hueso de su mano en un puñal, Lois le dice a Clark que leyó su nota y confiesa que también lo ama. Reuniendo valor desde la ira, Superman emprende vuelo con los puños hacía delante a gran velocidad y golpea a Doomsday en la mandíbula, ocasionando que su cuello se retuerza hacía atrás. Una enorme onda expansiva conmociona a metrópolis. Cuando se disipa el polvo Lois logra ver a Doomsday muerto pero con su hueso puñal atravesando todo el pecho de Clark. Ella lo toma en thumb|left|300px|La Liga de la Justicia llora la muerte de Superman brazos mientras le ruega que se quede a su lado, pero él se muestra contento de haber acabado con la amenaza. Con su último aliento y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Clark le confiesa a Lois haber sido feliz a su lado y al instante cierra los ojos mientras Jimmy Olsen graba sus últimos momentos. Al segundo llega la Liga de la Justicia y Batman, viendo a su mejor amigo muerto, descomprime su puño de ira a causa de la desolación mientras los restos de la capa de Superman flamean atrapados a una vara de metal. A lo largo de todo el mundo millones de personas quedan devastadas y lloran frente a la muerte del héroe, incluido el niño que salvó en el puente y Bibbo Bibbowski, que se aferra a la fotografía que les tomaron juntos en la alcaldía. Legado Posteriormente se celebra el funeral de Superman, al cual acuden las personas más importantes y poderosas de Metrópolis. Tanto Lois como los Kent observan más allá del cordón policial ya que no se les permite acercarse. Mientras el alcalde da un discurso destacando los valores de Superman, la Liga de la Justicia forma estoica a un costado excepto por Bruce, que atraviesa su duelo con amargura en la mansión Wayne acompañado por Alfred y Damian. Increíblemente la participación de Luthor en la pelea es reconocida y se le permite acercarse al estrado para dar un breve discurso sobre las charlas que tenía con Superman cuando éste lo visitaba. A continuación el féretro es llevado a un mausoleo erigido frente a una enorme estatua de Superman, mientras Green Lantern se encarga de encender una antorcha de llama eterna. El tiempo pasa: Lex deja de fingir haber resultado herido en la pelea con Doomsday; Lois decide visitar a los Kent y Bibbo acude al muelle para rezar por Superman con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; su dolor lo lleva a cuestionar a thumb|300px|Una silueta voladora aparece frente al mausoleo de Superman. Dios por permitirle vivir cuando a Superman eso se le negó. Por otro lado el cuerpo de Doomsday es llevado a los laboratorios S.T.A.R, por lo que Lex acude con la científica a su cargo para convencerla que lo deje almacenarlo junto al proyecto CADMUS, pero la mujer se lo niega y le recuerda que Lex Corp solo recibió autorización del gobierno para armar el cohete de carga que lanzará el cadáver al espacio. De pronto el edificio se tambalea y ante la asombrada mirada de Lex el cohete que llevó a Superman a la Tierra se enciende por sí solo y se marcha hacía una locación desconocida. Esa noche en el Daily Planet Lois acude al escritorio de Clark y Cat se le acerca para recordarle que aún faltan muchas personas por encontrar a causa de la batalla y la reconforta diciendo que Clark ya aparecerá. De repente Jimmy Olsen llega corriendo y lleva a Lois hacía el mausoleo de Superman, cuyas puertas han sido arrancadas de par en par y el féretro ha sido mancillado. La policía y la prensa ya se encuentran en la escena y al alzar la vista hacía la antorcha Lois ve volando la silueta de una persona con capa que desaparece a gran velocidad apenas es enfocada por la cámara de Jimmy. A pesar de la incertidumbre Lois y Jimmy quedan impactados ante la posibilidad que sea Superman. Post créditos En las instalaciones del proyecto CADMUS el joven clon de Superman despierta, se libera de su capsula y escapa llevándose una chaqueta de cuero. Por otro lado en un taller secreto John Henry Irons trabaja manualmente en la construcción de una armadura usando el metal alienígena. Tras un arduo trabajo él consigue replicar el escudo de Superman. Entretanto la nave kriptoniana aterriza sobre el hielo del polo norte y desencadena una explosión que forma una enorme fortaleza de cristal, cuyo crecimiento es observado por un sujeto volador vestido con capa roja. A su vez en el espacio aparece un volando una persona cuya mitad de su cuerpo es igual a Superman, pero la otra tiene forma de androide. Producción Anunciada en la Comic Con 2017 junto con Batman: Gotham by Gaslight, Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay y Reign of the Supermen, la película será la primera de una historia de dos partes que adaptará de manera más fiel al cómic la legendaria batalla mortal entre Superman y Doomsday, que previamente había sido contada en la película animada de 2007 Superman: Doomsday que omitió muchos factores importantes de la historia. Anuncio oficial En marzo de 2018 TvLine informó que el reparto de voces de la película estaría compuesto por Jerry O'Connell como Superman, Rebecca Romijn como Lois Lane, Rainn Wilson como Lex Luthor, Rosario Dawson como Wonder Woman, Nathan Fillion como Green Lantern, Christopher Gorham como Flash, Matt Lanter como Aquamanm, Shemar Moore como Cyborg, Jason O'Mara como Batman, Rocky Carroll como Silas Stone, Patrick Fabian como Hank Henshaw, The Office,' 'The Librarians' & More TV Faves Join 'The Death of Superman' Nyambi Nyambi como el Detective Marciano, Toks Olagundoye como Cat Grant, Charles Halford como Bibbo Bibbowski, Jonathan Adams como el Alcalde, Paul Eiding como Pa Kent, Jennifer Hale como Ma Kent, Trevor Devall como Dabney Donovan y Bruno Mannheim, Rick Pasqualone como Turpin, Amanda Troop como Sawyer, Erica Luttrell como Mercy, y Cress Williams como John Henry Irons. DEATH OF SUPERMAN Release Date Set, Home Video Details La película será producida por Sam Liu (Gotham by Gaslight, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract) que la co-dirigirá con Jake Castorena (Justice League Action) basado en un guion de Peter J. Tomasi (Batman and Robin). Sam Register y James Tucker (Suicide Squad: Hell To Pay, Justice League Dark) serán los productores ejecutivos. Se estrenará en formato digital el 24 de julio de 2018 y el 7 de agosto en formatos Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray y DVD. Reparto y doblaje *'S/D': Sin Datos Imágenes promocionales Death of Superman 01.jpg Death of Superman 02.jpg Death of Superman 03.jpg Death of Superman 04.jpg Death of Superman 05.jpg Vídeos The Death Of Superman - Adelanto The Death of Superman - Trailer The Death of Superman - Clip "Superman vs. Mannheim" DEATH OF SUPERMAN Exclusive Clip! "Superman vs. Doomsday" Clip Clip "Identidad secreta" Otras películas Referencias Categoría:Peliculas animadas Categoría:Universo de películas animadas de DC